1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retainer assembly for retaining cords or strings in position that fasten jackets, sports wear, hoods, shoes and the like.
2. Prior Art
Retainers or stoppers for such cords or strings have been proposed in different form and construction. A typical prior example comprises a tubular body having registering holes adjacent to opposite ends, a pair of end taps having corresponding holes and adapted to fixedly close the respective ends of the body and a compression spring interposed therebetween, the arrangement being that the taps are brought toward each other axially of the tubular body against the tension of the compression spring until the holes in the tubular body register with the holes in the end taps. This type of retainer is disclosed for example in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publications Nos. 57-203809, 63-52412 and 63-117308. The retainer is split into halves, one of which is assembled with the compression spring and one end tap and thereafter joined with the other half portion. Alternatively, engaging means provided in the inner surface of the tubular body and in the outer surface of the respective taps are joined together by rotating the taps relative to the tubular body. This assembling procedure is literally tedious and time-consuming.
Another prior art device is shown in Japanese
Open Utility Model Publication No. 2-28609 in which there is provided a cord retainer having a tubular body with a centrally located hole, an outer sleeve fixedly connected to one end of the tubular body and an inner sleeve movable within the outer sleeve, the two sleeves having respective holes registrable with the central hole in the tubular body against the tension of a compression coil spring interposed between the sleeves. Assembly of this cord retainer is likewise complex, involving increased numbers of component parts and hence higher cost.